The present invention relates generally to medical devices and particularly to a tricuspid annuloplasty ring and delivery template.
In vertebrate animals, the heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers: the left and right atria and the left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. The natural heart valves are identified as the aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary, and are each mounted in an annulus comprising dense fibrous rings attached either directly or indirectly to the atrial and ventricular muscle fibers.
Heart valve disease is a widespread condition in which one or more of the valves of the heart fails to function properly. Diseased heart valves may be categorized as either stenotic, wherein the valve does not open sufficiently to allow adequate forward flow of blood through the valve, and/or incompetent, wherein the valve does not close completely, causing excessive backward flow of blood through the valve when the valve is closed. Valve disease can be severely debilitating and even fatal if left untreated.
Various surgical techniques may be used to repair a diseased or damaged valve. In a valve replacement operation, the damaged leaflets are excised and the annulus sculpted to receive a replacement valve.
Another less drastic method for treating defective valves is through repair or reconstruction, which is typically used on minimally calcified valves. One repair technique that has been shown to be effective in treating incompetence is annuloplasty, in which the effective size of the valve annulus is contracted by attaching a prosthetic annuloplasty repair segment or ring to an interior wall of the heart around the valve annulus. The annuloplasty ring is designed to support the functional changes that occur during the cardiac cycle: maintaining coaptation and valve integrity to prevent reverse flow while permitting good hemodynamics during forward flow. The annuloplasty ring typically comprises an inner substrate of a metal such as stainless or titanium, or a flexible material such as silicone rubber or Dacron cordage, covered with a biocompatible fabric or cloth to allow the ring to be sutured to the heart tissue. Annuloplasty rings maybe stiff or flexible,may be split or continuous, and may have a variety of shapes, including circular, D-shaped, C-shaped, or kidney-shaped. Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,041,130, 5,104,407, 5,201,880, 5,258,021, 5,607,471 and, 6,187,040 B1. Most annuloplasty rings are formed in a plane, with some D-shaped rings being bowed along their anterior or straight side to conform to the annulus at that location.
The present application has particular relevance to the repair of tricuspid valve, which regulates blood flow between the right atrium (RA) and right ventricle (RV), although certain aspects may apply to repair of other of the heart valves.
The tricuspid valve 20 is seen in plan view in FIG. 1 and includes an annulus 22 and three leaflets 24a, 24b, 24c (septal, anterior, and posterior, respectively) extending inward into the flow orifice defined by the annulus. Chordae tendineae 26 connect the leaflets to papillary muscles located in the RV to control the movement of the leaflets. The tricuspid annulus 22 is an ovoid-shaped fibrous ring at the base of the valve that is less prominent than the mitral annulus, but slightly larger in circumference. The septal leaflet 24a is the site of attachment to the fibrous trigone, the fibrous xe2x80x9cskeletalxe2x80x9d structure within the heart. The triangle of Koch 30 and tendon of Todaro 32 provide anatomic landmarks during tricuspid valve repair procedures. The atrioventricular (AV) node 34 is a section of nodal tissue that delays cardiac impulses from the sinoatrial node to allow the atria to contract and empty their contents first, and relays cardiac impulses to the atrioventricular bundle. In a normal heart rhythm, the sinoatrial node generates an electrical impulse that travels through the right and left atrial muscles producing electrical changes which is represented on the electrocardiogram (ECG) by the p-wave. The electrical impulse then continue to travel through the specialized tissue of the AV node 34, which conducts electricity at a slower pace. This will create a pause (PR interval) before the ventricles are stimulated. Of course, surgeons must avoid placing sutures too close to or within the AV node 34. C-rings are good choices for tricuspid valve repairs because they allow surgeons to position the break in the ring adjacent the AV node 34, thus avoiding the need for suturing at that location.
Despite numerous designs presently available or proposed in the past, there is a need for a tricuspid ring that more closely conforms to the actual shape of the tricuspid annulus.
The present invention provides an annuloplasty ring including a ring body generally arranged about an axis and being discontinuous so as to define two free ends. The ring body has a relaxed configuration following a three-dimensional path such that the free ends are axially offset. In a preferred embodiment, the two free ends are axially offset between about 2-15 mm. The annuloplasty ring is particularly adapted to reinforce the tricuspid annulus, and as such has a curvilinear anterior side ending in one of the free ends, a curvilinear posterior side ending in the other of the free ends, and a relatively straight septal side extending between the anterior and posterior sides. The posterior side is shorter and has a smaller radius of curvature than the anterior side.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the ring body comprises an inner structural support of multiple bands of elastic material. A low friction material may be interposed between each two adjacent bands to facilitate movement therebetween. The multiple bands maybe embedded in a matrix of pliable material, preferably molded silicone. In one embodiment, there are two concentrically disposed bands embedded in the matrix of pliable material. To facilitate bending about axes that extend radially, each of the multiple bands of elastic material may have a relatively wider radial dimension than its axial dimension.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the ring body comprises an inner structural support band surrounded by a pliable matrix, wherein the matrix includes a tubular inner portion that surrounds the band and an outer flange through which implantation sutures can pass. The outer flange may be curved so as to be convex on its outer surface. Preferably, the outer flange is connected to the inner tubular portion with a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart radial walls so as to create a celled structure.
A further aspect of the present invention provides an annuloplasty ring including a ring body generally arranged about the central axis and being discontinuous so as to define two free ends. The ring body has a construction that renders it more flexible in bending about axes that extend radially from the central axis than about the central axis itself. The ring body may comprise an inner structural support of multiple bands of elastic material. A low friction material may be interposed between each two adjacent bands. The multiple bands may be embedded a matrix of pliable material, preferably silicone. There may be two concentrically disposed bands embedded in the matrix of pliable material. Desirably, each of the multiple bands elastic material has a relatively wider radial dimension than its axial dimension.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, an annuloplasty ring template is provided. The template has a rigid body with a peripheral mounting ring generally arranged about an axis and being discontinuous so as to define two free ends. The mounting ring follows a three-dimensional path such that the free ends are axially offset. The template may include a central platform to which the peripheral mounting ring is connected via a plurality of generally radially extending spokes. A handle-receiving hub may extend generally away from central platform. Desirably, the peripheral mounting ring extends about three-quarters circumferentially about the axis.
In a preferred embodiment, the peripheral mounting ring of the template defines a radially outward groove therein for receiving an annuloplasty ring. The template further may include a plurality of cutting guides provided on the peripheral mounting ring. A pair of through holes in the mounting ring are provided on either side of each cutting guide such that a length of suture may extend through or about an annuloplasty ring positioned on the outside of the mounting ring, through one of the holes, over the cutting guide, through the other hole, and back into the annuloplasty ring. Each cutting guide may comprise a pair of intersecting slots, one of the slots being shallower than the other and positioned to receive a suture extending between the through holes. The deeper slot provides space into which a sharp instrument may extend to sever the suture at the cutting guide.